


Stuck with me

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin finally moves in with Arthur





	

Arthur frowned. What was Merlin doing out there? They both had a couple of hectic, exhausting days with Merlin finally moving all his things to Arthur’s house and this was the first evening, he was here.

Opening the patio doors and quietly walking down the steps, crossing the lawn to where Merlin stood next to a tree, Arthur needed to find out what was wrong. “Here you are.”

Merlin just shot him a look and a crooked smile before he stared up at the stars again. 

“Are you alright?”

Nodding, Merlin didn’t object when Arthur wrapped his arm around his shoulder and pulled him close. 

It was weird when Merlin didn’t babble all the time but Arthur knew better than to try to make him speak. Merlin would, eventually. 

“It’s quiet here.”

“You’ve been here before.” Arthur teased gently. After years Merlin only agreed now to move in with him, not willing to give his own little place up before but lately, all he had done was paying the rent and going there once a week to get his mail. It had only been reasonable that Merlin finally let go and officially made Camelot Mansion his home. 

Merlin threw him another crooked smile. “I know. But now is different.”

Different. Different because he couldn’t flee anymore if Arthur’s life style got too much or if Arthur’s family acted stupid again or…or…Then again, he had never fled and left Arthur alone when he was stressed out about his company or his sister or if his father had said something horrible again. 

“You’re stuck with me now.” Arthur pressed a kiss on Merlin’s temple. 

Merlin nodded. “Seems so.” He sighed. “And you know why?”

Pleased, Arthur heard Merlin’s tone of voice change to the playful side. “Hm?”

“I hate moving.” Giggling, Merlin got out of Arthur’s hold and ran towards the house. 

Arthur laughed before he followed.


End file.
